


my heart blooms when it is with you

by bleep0bleep



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Magical Kira Yukimura, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t believe you took a job out in the middle of nowhere. I mean, sure, no competition, but also– no one else to fucking talk to about being a witch. I mean, how are you supposed to date? Is that like, a first date thing–”</p>
<p>“I have to go,” Kira says quickly, spotting a customer walking towards her. She draws the rune that ends the spell just in time; the customer appears behind a particularly enthusiastic flowering gloxinia, and Kira can feel her ears turn pink.</p>
<p>It’s him again.</p>
<p>“Hello,” Scott says, turning something over in his hands, a soft sweet smile on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my heart blooms when it is with you

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the magic system used in this fic, particularly the _shakkan_ is an homage to Tamora Pierce's _Circle of Magic_ series.

“I hope the Muggles aren’t getting you down,” Malia says, her voice resonating through the glowing sphere of light that is Kira’s quick communication spell.

“Malia!” Kira seriously thought she hung up a minute ago. Malia must have done her own and called back; these spells don’t come cheap, calling across the country is probably going to mean she isn’t doing much else spellwork today. Kira feels appreciative but at the same time wants to tell off her best friend for doing something so wasteful.

Then again, Malia goes through cell phones _very_ quickly, and she doesn’t have one right now.

“What? You just seemed super sad and you might not have the energy to spare today but I do. How’s Beacon Hills, land of no magic?”

“It is fine,” Kira says, hastily looking around the nursery. Luckily, no one is watching, and better yet, it’s pretty sunny out so the spell doesn’t look that strange.

“I can’t believe you took a job out in the middle of nowhere. I mean, sure, no competition, but also– no one else to fucking talk to about being a witch. I mean, how are you supposed to date? Is that like, a first date thing–”

“I have to go,” Kira says quickly, spotting a customer walking towards her. “Thanks for the call, and tell Derek that his package arrived yesterday and I like the cookies a lot.”

“His cookies are awful, my cousin can’t cook without magic, you need to stop encouraging him, I can’t eat anymore, I swear—”

Kira giggles. “Bye!”

She draws the rune that ends the spell just in time; the customer appears behind a particularly enthusiastic flowering gloxinia, and Kira can feel her ears turn pink.

It’s him again.

“Hello,” Scott says, turning something over in his hands, a soft sweet smile on his face.

“Hi, Scott,” Kira says brightly, congratulating herself for not fumbling the words this time. Last week she’d gotten it backwards and managed to say, “Sigh, hot,” which luckily Scott had taken as a remark on the weather.

Scott McCall has been showing up regularly to the nursery and greenhouse; Kira met him when he came and talked to her about the best flowers to give his mother for his birthday.

Unlike most of her friends who went into working directly in the business— using their talents to create spellwork for people in the know, or specializing in luck and easy little charms for people who aren’t in the know— Kira has her own speciality, and the only place she could practice it was in Beacon Hills.

_Shakkans_ are incredibly powerful, and incredibly rare. The magical stores of energy inside living trees have to be carefully maintained, and unchecked, a rogue _shakkan_ can unleash a havoc of supernatural chaos, an unlimited well of power that will draw in all sorts looking to control it. Beacon Hill’s own Nemeton has been doing just fine, under the care of one Alan Deaton, who while doesn’t specialize in _shakkans_ per se, knows just enough to be a reasonable mentor. He is, in fact, the only person who could apprentice her who does not live in Japan.

Kira does not speak much Japanese, much to her mother’s disapproval, and struggles with words and pronunciations. She can’t imagine living a year with her cousins and have them look down on her the entire time, even though her mother’s family offered to put up Kira for her apprenticeship.

No, Kira is quite happy living in Beacon HIlls. She has her own apartment, a lovely cat named Mr. Whiskers, a steady paying job at the nursery, and is learning a lot about the care and feeding of her own _shakkans_. Her first, a rock juniper bonsai tree she’s tentatively named after her father, is flourishing away in her home.

The only downside about Beacon Hills is that Kira hasn’t quite made friends. It’s a small town, to be sure, and most of the college-aged kids Kira’d like to meet are all— well, at college. Or moved on, past this little town.

Scott is an exception.

Kira knows from their few conversations that he works with Deaton, and he’s currently going to UC Berkeley studying to be a veterinarian, but makes a point of coming home each weekend.

Kira may or may not have a little crush on him.

Okay, maybe not a _little_ crush.

Scott smiles again, and Kira can’t bring herself to look away.

“So the zinnias I got last time, they’re doing really well, even though I was afraid repotting it in the cold would shock it, but I did just as you said and they’re great,” Scott says. He’s wearing a backwards hat today, tipped rakishly on his head. It’s adorable.

Kira beams. She’d done a little spell to help them along, but Scott doesn’t need to know that. “Great,” she says. “What do you have there?”

“Tulips? I think,” Scott says, turning the bulbs over in his hands again. “Do you know what color these will be?”

“That’s part of the fun! You get to be surprised,” Kira says. “Is that all for today?”

Scott places the tulip bulbs on the counter. “Yeah, I think so.” He grips the edges of his jacket, like he’s steeling himself for something.

“I bet your mom will love these,” Kira says.

“They aren’t— they aren’t for my mom,” Scott says, a hint of a blush starting in his cheeks.

“Girlfriend? Boyfriend?” Kira feels her heart sink a little as she tries to keep her tone light and casual. Of course Scott has someone.

“No, I um, I was hoping I—” Scott takes a deep breath. “Last week. You mentioned that you loved tulips. I want to buy these for you. Because I want to ask you out on a date.”

Kira blinks. “You…”

“Unless you already seeing someone, or um, don’t want to?”

“Yes!” Kira says, still processing the information.

Scott’s face falls. “Right, of course. I’ll just take off, you can still keep the tulips, they’re for you—”

“I meant yes to the date, and no I’m not seeing someone!” Kira blurts out.

Scott grins and his whole face lights up and Kira feels a warmth of happiness bloom inside her; her magic starts to get away from her a little bit, and behind her the apple tree starts to shake, apples growing and ripening. Kira gasps when she hears one drop to the ground and gets a reign of her emotions immediately, hoping Scott doesn’t notice.

He hasn’t. He’s been just smiling at Kira the whole time, and he’s perfect.

 

* * *

 

Their first date goes incredibly well— Scott takes them to the Huntington Gardens, which is gorgeous and Kira never could justify spending the twenty dollars just to wander around. They hold hands while they walk through the multitudes of rose bushes, Kira naming each color with amusement and Scott listening fondly.

Kira’s still nervous, of course, but Scott is too, and they figure it out together. It works, and it’s exciting and new and wonderful.

On their second date Scott takes her bowling, and Kira is so tense when Scott stands behind her to help guide the ball that she drops it; it falls with a heavy _thud_ on the ground, and she swears it also landed on Scott’s foot, but it didn’t, because that would have hurt like hell, and Scott’s just laughing and going after the ball as it rolls away.

He kisses her goodnight on the cheek, and Kira feels like she’s floating away on a cloud.

Kira wants to invite Scott over for dinner for their third date, and she spends hours normalizing her apartment, making sure that all her runework is out of the way and any half-formed spells aren’t laying around. The greatest problem is Mr. Whiskers, who is prone to speak a Korean phrase here and there, something he picked up after years of living with her family.

“Mr. Whiskers, please don’t talk when Scott is here,” Kira says.

Mr. Whiskers licks his paw and gives Kira a sage look.

“Look what I have,” Kira singsongs, and upends a whole fresh grilled salmon fillet into his dish.

Mr. Whiskers appears satisfied, and munches on his salmon primly.

Kira sighs, glancing around the apartment once more. Everything is put away, there’s nothing that screams “Witch!” so hopefully it’ll be okay.

Scott arrives with a plate of home cooked brownies, and even takes off his shoes before she has to ask.

“Ah! Thank you,” Kira says.

“It’s nothing, I just saw you had all your shoes lined up and figured you didn’t.. yeah. These are for you. Thanks for having me over for dinner.”

Scott looks around her apartment with interest, paying particular attention to the array of plants Kira has out in the big bay window. The sunny space was the reason she bought this apartment in the first place, and it’s the perfect spot for her _shakkan_ —

Oh no, Kira forgot to put it away!

It’s aura is already reaching for Scott, and it put out a brand new shoot in its excitement, feeding off Kira’s feelings for Scott and oh, there’s no way Scott’s not going to notice that bit of magic happening right in front of him.

Scott laughs and reaches out to pet the brand new shoot, touching it reverently. “Wow, that’s awesome. I’ve never seen one so little before. I hear that the smaller you grow them, the more powerful they become.”

Kira is stunned. “You know— you know magic?”

Scott chuckles good naturedly. “Yeah, I mean, I’m not an expert and I leave the actual magicking to Deaton, but it helps to know what’s what.”

Mr. Whiskers decides at this moment to come out of hiding from under the couch, and walk over to them. He gives Scott an appreciative look and starts winding around his ankles, purring contentedly when Scott reaches down to pet him.

“Oh,” Kira says, relieved. “That’s good. I was worried about how to talk about it, and I just really like you a lot and I didn’t want to have to stop seeing you because of the magic thing.”

“That’s funny, because I wasn’t sure if you were magic or not; Deaton has a lot of friends, so I never assume. But, I ah…” Scott concentrates, and then his eyes appear to glow _red_ , features elongating and stretching until they’re wolflike.

“Wow, you’re a werewolf,” Kira says, awed. She’s never seen a transformation before; the only werewolf she knows is Malia’s cousin, who is notoriously shy about his shifted face. “Can I touch?”

Scott nods, and Kira reaches out to touch his forehead, tracing her fingers along his brow. It disappears when Scott breaks into an amused laugh, and the wolf features melt away.

“You’re amazing,” he says. “It’s so funny, I was trying to ask you out for months, and I was so worried because everyone in the pack always gets nervous about any of us dating someone new, and I really like you, too—”

On impulse, Kira steps forward and kisses Scott on the lips. It’s quick and short and Scott makes a pleased noise of surprise before he kisses her back, soft and sweet. He curls an arm around her waist, gently holding her.

Joy rushes through her, and Kira just wants to keep kissing Scott forever, except—

“Oh!” Scott says, laughing.

Kira opens her eyes, startled when she sees her _shakkan_ has sprouted new branches that have now entangled them, its aura radiating happiness and eager excitement. She laughs, gently untangling the branches and pointing a chastising finger at the little bonsai. “This means a serious pruning,” she says. “You can’t keep all of these, you need to keep your power at your core and not waste energy like this.”

“Aw, I think your tree is pouting,” Scott says.

Trees don’t have expressions, but Scott gives her a beseeching look all the same, and Kira melts a bit. “Alright, you can keep one,” she says to the _shakkan._

Scott kisses her again, and Kira thinks she’s gonna keep him too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Flower meanings, in order of fic appearance:
> 
> _Rock juniper tree:_ perfect loveliness  
>  _Gloxina:_ love at first sight  
>  _Zinnias:_ lasting affection  
>  _Tulips:_ perfect love  
>  _Apple blossoms:_ sensual, heady love
> 
> ~
> 
> Thank you for reading! You can find me on tumblr [here.](http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com)


End file.
